¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Lily le pide a James una razón "válida" para aceptar una cita con el, el chico le demostrara que puede encontrar mas de una y ademas madurar en el proceso. -Serie de Drabbles-
1. ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

_Hola!_

_les traigo esta nueva historia de mi mente retorcida xD, estos son mas o menos una serie de Drabbles semi-independientes sobre la pareja Lily/James en los que James expresa las cosas que le gustan de ella y porque quiere que tengan una cita_

_Espero que les gusten ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, quien lamentablemente no soy yo T_T xD_

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?**

-¡Vamos Evans!-James Potter caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso detrás de la prefecta pelirroja

-¡Por última vez no! Déjame ir de vacaciones en paz por una sola vez-le dijo la chica en tono medio suplicante mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-Por eso mismo pelirroja-le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que ella ignoró-tus vacaciones serán mucho mas placenteras si sabes que tendrás una cita conmigo esperándote cuando regreses

-Potter-Lily se detuvo en seco y se giro para mirarlo a los ojos-¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Por qué?-repitió el muchacho confundido por la pregunta-Porque eres muy bonita-soltó lo primero en lo que pensó

Lily suspiró

-Sí, eso pensé. Te propondré algo James, saldré contigo cuando tengas una razón válida para ello-se giro y siguió su camino dejando a un desconcertado James Potter en mitad del pasillo

"_¿Qué dije?" _se preguntó mentalmente el chico mientras reanudaba su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor para terminar de arreglar sus cosas. Simplemente no podía explicarse porque Lily se había ido así y no encontraba significado alguno a sus palabras

-¡Eh, prongs!-le saludo Sirius cuando entró en la habitación-¿Qué tal te fue con Evans?

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a meter cosas en su baúl

-Vamos James, no te deprimas-Remus se sentó en su cama algo extrañado por su actitud

-Sí, aun tienes medio curso para que acepte prongsy, sin mencionar el último año-le sonrió padfoot sentándose junto al castaño-Mejor deja esa cara y vamos a gastarles a los Slytherins la ultima broma del año

James sonrió dejando de lado el tema de Lily y los tres merodeadores salieron de la habitación, llevándose de paso a un confundido Peter que apenas subía por la escalera.

_______________________________________________________________________

James no volvió a pensar en su última conversación con Lily hasta varios días después, cuando estando en su casa para la cena Sirius la menciono de pasada

Esa noche el chico aprovechó su insomnio para pensar en las palabras de su pelirroja… ¿una razón válida? recordó en la razón que le había dado, y realmente le parecía bastante buena. Le había dicho la verdad ¿no? Era muy bonita, no entendía porque esa razón no era válida

Suspiró

Bueno, si esa razón no era suficiente encontraría otra, una lo suficientemente buena para que la chica no pusiera objeciones

Y con ese pensamiento, se quedo dormido.

**________________________________________________________________**

_Que tal?? _

_esta es solo la introduccion jiji pronto traere el siguiente drabble que espero me haya quedado un poco mejor xD_

_se agradecen r&r!! y se aceptan criticas, comentarios y jitomatazos xD todo accesible por el boton verde d ahi abajo :D_


	2. Porque tu tambien quieres

_holaa!!_

_Vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo ^^ graxi por sus r&r **Ginnynena** y **Dark Princess** espero que les guste la continuacion chicas ^^_

_ creo que este capitulo me ha gustado un poco mas que el anterior, a ver que les parece :D_

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, creo q es obvio q no soy yo o no estaria colgando eso aqui, me estaria haciendo millonaria xD_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2**

**Porque tú también quieres**

Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron demasiado rápido, o al menos eso repetía Sirius una y otra vez cuando se encontraron en su dormitorio de Hogwarts desempacando.

Cuando terminaron decidieron bajar a los terrenos. Los cuatro merodeadores se sentaron bajo el gran haya que estaba cerca del lago. Remus le explicaba a Peter algo sobre transformaciones, Sirius le sonreía seductoramente a cada chica que pasaba cerca de ellos y James simplemente se entretenía haciendo levitar distraídamente una pequeña piedra por encima de ellos.

Entonces la vio. Lily Evans pasó tranquilamente cerca de ellos cargando unos libros hacia el castillo. James se levanto rápidamente y salió tras ella

-¡Auch! ¡James! –se quejo Sirius cuando la piedra cayó sobre su cabeza, aunque el chico no le hizo el menor caso

-Hola Evans-saludó cuando alcanzó a la pelirroja

-No-fue todo lo que dijo ella

-¡Oye! Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir- le dijo ofendido

-Oh, es verdad, lo siento Potter, pero normalmente tus "hola Evans" van seguidos por "¿quieres salir conmigo?"

-Eso no es cierto- se quejo el chico- a veces te digo "que tal" en vez de "hola"-Lily soltó una risa

-¿Aceptas que venias a pedirme una cita?- le preguntó

-Eso depende, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de que digas que si?-le pregunto alzando una ceja pero aun así esperanzado

-No-la chica siguió su camino

-¡Esta bien, espera!- la alcanzó de nuevo-Dijiste que tendríamos una cita si te daba una buena razón ¿cierto?-ella asintió-pues bien, tu y yo deberíamos tener una cita, ¡simplemente porque tú también quieres salir conmigo!-terminó como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento importante

-Sabes, a veces olvido lo arrogante que puedes llegar a ser Potter-le dijo Lily negando con la cabeza. Después se alejo hacia el castillo dejando a James desconcertado otra vez

Así que esa razón tampoco funcionaba…realmente no se le ocurría qué razón podía ser mejor que esa, ellos debían salir porque ambos querían hacerlo, ¡tan simple como eso!

Se distrajo cuando una lluvia de piedras cayó sobre su cabeza, molesto se giro para encontrarse con un sonriente Sirius

-Lo siento amigo, venganza

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Que tal? xD se merece un r&r?_

_Si lo creen denle clic a ese lindo botoncito verde :D_


	3. Porque no te soporto

_Holax!_

_trayendo el tercer capitulo de la historia ^^ me alegro que ese gustando, espero q sigan la historia chicas ^^ agradesco los reviews a:_

_**Vanesa-Salazar:** Si, James es batante arrogante xD pero todos sabemos que realmente adora a Lily, y todos lo adoramos a él así jajaja_

_**MiiniiMiirii: **Da algo de pena xD pero ya que, tendra que ponerse a pensar con esta Lily xD_

_**Niza Ezpinoza: **Gracias ^^ me alegro de que creas q merece r&r, aqui te deo la continuación :D_

_**Ginnynena: **Vdd q es una buena razon? xD exactamente eso pienso de Lily, pero James va a tener que esforzarse un poco mas `^_

_Mil grax chicas! espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, personalmente es de mis favoritos hasta el momento :D juzguen ustedes!!_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego un rato con sus vidas ^^_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 3**

**Porque no te soporto**

Era miércoles. Las clases habían terminado hace una hora y James se paseaba por los pasillos del quinto piso buscando algo en que entretenerse

-¡Eh prongs!-Sirius se acerco sonriente a su amigo-¿se te antoja molestar a unos cuantos Slytherins?

Una idea perfecta para pasar el rato, en menos de 15 segundos los dos amigos se dirigían a los terrenos de Hogwarts, seguidos por cierta prefecta pelirroja que había escuchado la conversación.

________________________________________________________________________

-Evans, ¿Sabías que te odio?- preguntó enojado James un par de horas más tarde, mientras se encontraba en la sala de trofeos, cumpliendo el castigo que la pelirroja les había conseguido a él y a su amigo

-No, pero gracias por hacérmelo saber-le sonrió tranquila la chica que se encargaba de vigilarlo mientras McGonagall hacia lo propio con Sirius, que se encontraba limpiando el desastre que habían causado en los terrenos

-¿No pudiste dejarnos divertirnos una sola vez?-le preguntó decepcionado

-Vamos Potter, si dejaba que terminaran con esa broma su castigo habría sido mucho peor- le dijo mientras jugaba con su varita, recargada contra la puerta de la habitación

-Sí, claro-murmuró el pelinegro frotando fuertemente la insignia que tenía en las manos

La chica suspiró

-A veces eres muy inmaduro James-dijo simplemente, aquello le hizo explotar

-¡Inmaduro claro! ¡Yo puedo ser inmaduro pero tú eres aburrida, torpe y tienes complejo de superioridad! ¡No te soporto!-gritó molesto, Lily solo suspiró otra vez

-En serio, tienes que madurar-le sonrió dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación tranquilamente

James se quedo de pie en medio del salón. Le había gritado…y ella simplemente se había ido como si nada

Pensó en disculparse, aunque realmente no es que no pensara eso de ella. Realmente creía que era una aburrida, torpe, desesperante, orgullosa, sabelotodo… simplemente era insoportable

Y por extraño que sonara…eso hacía que deseara aun más salir con ella.

- Porque no te soporto- murmuró para sí mismo sonriendo, mientras continuaba con su castigo a pesar de que ya nadie vigilaba que lo hiciera.

Definitivamente, era la razón más tonta que se le podría haber ocurrido.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Que tal? algo cursi? xD_

_regreso pronto con la proxima viñeta!! mientras tanto pueden entretenerse con ese botoncito verde de abajo :D_


	4. Porque te ensucias la nariz cuando comes

_Holax!_

_despues de mucho traigo el proximo capitulo jiji ice algunos cambios en el orden de capitulos asi q no pude subir tan rápido como queria :S pero ya traigo la coninuacion ^^ como siempre agradeciendo a mis lecotoras:_

_**Luniz. FanPotterica: **sip es muy corto...y este esta peor xD pero son viñetas...son cortas xD y con lo de Lily, si realmente creo q siempre le gusto, solo que era muy arrogante xD_

_**Lucia: **que bueno que ese algo t dijo que leyeras xD gracias por tu comentario ^^ y me alegro d q te guste mi forma de escribir ^^ espero que sigas la historia!!_

_**o.O. Mar .O.o: **Si, es una razón extraña xD pero bueno... James tiene una mente extraña (o esa soy yo? xD) y sus razons no siempre son las más lógicas_

_**Su Broderick: **Jaja si, yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con Lily (tal vez por eso la escribi asi xD) pero James es un chico...y asi son los chicos xD_

_ya sin entretener, disfruten esta corta viñeta ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes de J.K. Rowling, el resto de las locuras es mio :b_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 4 **

**Porque te ensucias la nariz cuando comes tu postre favorito**

Sábado por la mañana en Hogwarts. Más específicamente, sábado, 6:40 de la mañana, gran comedor del castillo Hogwarts.

¿Cuál podría ser la razón para que James Potter estuviera despierto a esta hora?

La respuesta era muy simple: Lily Evans.

A Lily le gustaba ser la primera en todo, eso el moreno lo tenía claro prácticamente desde que la conoció. Esta "obsesión" o lo que fuera, era lo que la llevaba a levantarse todos los días a las 6:00 A.M. , arreglarse perfectamente cada uno de sus maravillosos rizos y salir puntualmente de la torre de Gryffindor a las 6:30, a pesar de que los demás estudiantes no bajaban hasta después de las 8:30…O tal vez era solo que le gustaba levantarse temprano, no estaba muy seguro de eso

Pero aun asi ahí estaba, sentado como casi cada mañana a unos 10 asientos de la pelirroja, no demasiado cerca como para recibir un "¿Qué haces aquí?" seguido por una mirada incrédula cuando decía que simplemente le había apetecido levantarse antes; pero suficientemente cerca para poder observarla leer " El Profeta" que su lechuza, igual de madrugadora que ella, le llevaba todos los días.

Revolvió lentamente su tazón de cereal medio vacío mientras veía a la chica tomar un enorme trozo de tarta de melaza cubierta de crema batida, su postre favorito.

Aun sin percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro, dio una gran mordida a su postre. James no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un poco de crema batida que había quedado en la punta de su nariz, le hacía ver completamente adorable…

- ¡Eh James! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Sirius se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, frente a ambos se colocaron Remus y Peter

- Estaba desayunando- se encogió de hombros el chico mirando de reojo a Lily, quien en ese momento se quitaba la crema de la nariz ante el aviso de su amiga Cloe que acababa de llegar

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que soñé con una broma buenísima para los Slytherins- Sirius prácticamente saltaba en su asiento- y entonces me desperté para contártela, pero no estabas, así que tuve que despertar a Moony y a Wormtail para salir a buscarte, ¡anduvimos por todo el castillo como media hora!

- ¿Te pasa algo James?- pregunto Remus mordiendo una galleta

- Chicos, ¿Qué tan tonto es pedirle una cita a una chica porque te gusta cómo se con crema batida en la cara?

Los tres merodeadores lo miraron sin comprender

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lo se, exageradamente corta xD pero bueno, la idea del capi era corta y asi salio jeje_

_pero aun asi sigue siendo usable ese botoncito verde :D_

_nos vemox en la proxima ^^_


	5. Porque cantas mi cancion favorita mientr

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K. situaciones desconocidas y extrañas, propiedad de mi cabeza :D_

_Hola!_

_lamento la tardanza jiji entre una cosa y otra y la falta de inspiracion (_) hasta ahora pude terminar el capitulo! bueno, por fin ahora regreso _

_mil grax a mis lectoras :D _

_**Su Broderick: **jaja si creo que es algo de ambas xD pero con James no hay mucha ciencia jijiji_

**_LovetaH:_** _Graxi x todos tus reviews ^^ tambien en mi one-shot me haces feliz :D aqui traigo por fin el prox, que lastima que esa razon no se la dio a Lily xD a lo mejor y hasta hubiera aceptado! jijiji bueno pues estos niños tendrán que esperar_

_**Amduu: **grax por leerme chika ^^ y si es muy tierno ver (o leer) a James persiguiendo a Lily por todo Hogwarts xD espero q t guste el nuevo chap_

_**Lucia: **graxi por los animos ^^ surtieron efecto ya esta el nuevo capi ^^ James si es un encanto, un encanto arrogante e inmaduro pero al fin y al cabo encanto xD a ver cuando entiende eso nuestra Lily_

_Sin ms chikas, lean!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 5**

**Porque cantas mi canción favorita mientras escribes**

- Esta es la última vez que me convencen de hacer una broma 15 minutos antes de la primera clase- sonrió Remus mientras los 4 amigos corrían hacia el aula de Historia de la magia

- No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir Moony- se burlo Sirius jadeando un poco- pero la próxima vez asegúrate de que la clase no sea en el sexto piso

- Vamos, ¿tan rápido están cansados?- James pasó frente a ellos con una sonrisa, algo le decía que ese iba a ser un gran día

Finalmente consiguieron llegar, unos 3 minutos antes del timbre. Entraron al salón encontrando a sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, además de 5 asientos vacios… ¿cinco? James repaso con la mirada a todos los presentes buscando a quien faltaba…

- Oye Pad, ¿Por qué no te sientas con Cloe?- Sirius asintió sonriendo al ver las intenciones de su amigo y fue a sentarse junto a la rubia, James se giro a Moony y Wormtail, estos solo asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa vacía que había al lado derecho del aula. James fue hacia la última mesa vacía al frente y se sentó esperando.

Finalmente, unos 5 minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y un bufido de molestia, seguido por unos pasos rápidos hacia donde se encontraba

- ¿Qué tal Evans?-sonrió seductoramente, la chica se dejo caer en el asiento

- Potter- saludó en todo aburrido mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mano izquierda y comenzaba a tomar apuntes

¿Por qué James no intentó seguir la conversación? Numero 1; ya estaba suficientemente feliz teniendo a Lily junto a él, y numero 2; el interminable discurso de Binns ya había comenzado a adormilarlo.

Unos veinte minutos pasaron… la mitad de la clase ya se encontraba en el séptimo sueño o camino a él, James, apoyado sobre sus dos manos estaba entre estos últimos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba en su mente su canción favorita.

En un momento le pareció escuchar una voz cantando esa misma canción, abrió los ojos, pensando que lo había imaginado. La voz volvió a escucharse, esa voz le era inconfundible, se giró incrédulo hacia su izquierda, confirmando que era su bella pelirroja quien cantaba en voz baja.

Una sonrisa tonta se le formo en los labios, de todas las canciones del mundo, mágico y muggle, su canción favorita… Una idea llegó a su mente

_¿Puedo pedirte una cita porque cantas_

_mi canción favorita mientras tomas apuntes?_

Realmente no es que esperara una respuesta afirmativa, ¿pero valía la pena asegurarse no? Notó que Lily reía

_No, no puedes Potter_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Que tal? espero que no las decepcione la espera_

_prometo no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo :) o al menos prometo que lo intentare jijiji_

_sigan animando con ese botoncito verde :D_


	6. Porque te crees perfecta

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertencen :( pero la historia es mia jaja ;)_

_Holax! trayendo nuevo capi!!_

_grax por los animos a:_

_**anddie .cullen:** gracias chika ^^ yo tambien adoro a lily y james y me alegra que te guste mi historia y como escribo ^^ no dejes de seguirme pliz_

_**pottersita:** amm... realmente no pude pensar en una jajaja ponganle cada una su cancion favorita y se la dedican ;) xD_

_**Amduu:** tambien me parecio tierna esa idea... detalles para mostrar que son uno para el otro ;) graxias por leerme ^^_

_**o.O. MaR .O.o:** no te preocupes estas perdonada ;) jaja me alegra que te uste y si, James es un suertudo, suertudo d que nos guste tanto y siempre lo dejemos bien xD aqui dejo el nuevo capi ^^ espero te guste_

_**Su Broderick: **jaja bueno, si no fuera egocentrico no seria nuestro James, no te preocupes, con el tiempo madurará un pokito ^^ pokito..._

_realmente no estoy segura d como quedo este jaja, esta un poco más largo que los anteriores pero no me convenze... espero que les guste ^^_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 6**

**Porque te crees perfecta**

_Jueves_

-Muy bien, espero todas sus redacciones el próximo lunes-sonrió Flitwick mientras los alumnos salían del aula

Los cuatro merodeadores salieron charlando alegremente, Remus propuso empezar la redacción de 70 cm, a lo que James se invento un entrenamiento de quidditch para él y Sirius

-La haremos mañana, lo prometo-le sonrió a Moony cuando este le dijo que era mejor que comenzaran de una vez. Después los 2 chicos desaparecieron por el pasillo

_Viernes _

James se dirigía a la biblioteca para tomar algunos libros que necesitaba para su redacción de encantamientos, le había prometido a Moony que la iniciaría ese día y era palabra de merodeador.

Mientras caminaba por el primer piso vio pasar a Lily cargada de libros. Se detuvo en seco y se giro hacia el punto donde había desaparecido la prefecta

-¿Lily Evans o la redacción de encantamientos?-se preguntó girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, por un lado había prometido hacer la redacción, por otro se había prometido que encontraría una razón para que saliera con él-Lo siento Moony, la redacción queda para mañana-sonrió antes de seguir a su pelirroja

_Sábado_

Simplemente el partido de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff que se prolongo durante unas 2 horas antes de que Ashley Queens atrapara la snitch otorgando la victoria a la casa de los leones con una marcador 290-110

Después de eso la acostumbrada fiesta en la sala común organizada por los merodeadores. Fiesta a la que como siempre solo faltó cierta pelirroja que se había quedado en la biblioteca como cada sábado.

_Domingo_

Una mañana de perfecto descanso, lo que para James significa seguir a Lily la mitad del día pidiéndole una cita por las razones más tontas; "Porque tu cabello es rojo" "Porque no asististe a la fiesta" ya que eran todas las razones que había podido encontrar ese fin de semana

Ya por la noche el chico se sentó enfurruñado junto al fuego por su terrible fracaso. Al poco tiempo sus tres amigos se sentaron junto a él

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Flitwick una redacción de 70 cm sobre hechizos reductores?- se quejó Wormtail mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Remus

Sirius y James se miraron espantados

_Lunes_

-¡Pero qué…! ¿Qué clase de tarea es esta?-les dijo Flitwick a los dos merodeadores que mostraban una sonrisa inocente

-Es la redacción profesor-le dijo James

-Y son exactamente 72 cm-agregó Sirius

-De los cuales 15 están totalmente tachados-les mostró los pergaminos- ¿Señorita Evans me permite su redacción?-extendió la mano hacia Lily que acababa de acercarse, la chica le entrego su pergamino algo extrañada- ¡Así es como se debe ver una redacción!-les mostró la redacción escrita de manera impecable con una letra perfecta y elegante, que además llegaba a poco más de 90 cm.

Los siguientes 10 minutos Flitwick les dedicó un sermón sobre poner esfuerzo en las tareas y blablabla, de lo que James escucho no más de 5 segundos antes de mirar a Lily, quien estaba de pie junto a ellos y mantenía una sonrisa entre arrogante y orgullosa en los labios

"_Se cree perfecta" _pensó molesto el pelinegro mientras la observaba. No es que antes lo hubiera dudado, desde el primer momento que la vio se dio cuenta de que tenia la manía de intentar parecer perfecta ante todos, los profesores, los alumnos, ¡hasta con Filch! Y realmente nunca había entendido porque hasta ese momento, porque ella también se creía perfecta.

________________________________________________________________________

- Evans- la tomó del brazo cuando la pelirroja salía del aula

-¿Ahora qué Potter?- pregunto algo fastidiada, cosa compresible después de haber soportado que el chico la siguiera a todas partes el día anterior

-Encontré una razón-sonrió como un niño- Desde que estábamos en primero siempre entregas las tareas perfectas, nunca rompes las reglas, no insultas a los Slytherins (y mira que eso ya es grave) y nunca encontré una razón para eso, hasta que me di cuenta…¡de que te crees perfecta! Siempre intentas parecerlo ante todos ¡y aun así inexplicablemente quiero salir contigo!

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Lily no lo abrazó sonriente y le dijo que salieran el próximo sábado. Simplemente la chica agacho la mirada y se fue sin decirle nada, ¿Qué eso se estaba convirtiendo en su costumbre?

James suspiró, esto de conseguir una buena razón para Lily se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que había pensado.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_que tal? aun no me convenze el final... jaja espero que a ustedes si ^^_

_prometo traer pronto el otro, ya esta terminado solo le falta la revision_

_sigo aceptando animos, criticas y jitomatazos ^^ dejenlos con mi asistente el botón verde xD_


	7. Porque yo se que no lo eres

_**Disclaimer: **Si los personajes fueran mios, ninguno habria muerto T_T xD_

_Hola chicas!! (y chicos en caso de haverlos xD)_

_Listo el capitulo 7! :D realmente este si me gustó :D a ver que piensan ;) antes que nada grax a las que me dean reviews ^^_

_**RociRadcliffe: **James es una amor! jijiji y tienes razon, como que sus razones más tontas son las más lindas ^^ no se, me gusta haxcerlas asi poque son las cosas pequeñas..._

_**anddie. cullen:** yo iwal siempre me imagino a Lily asi xD creo que algo como Hermione... me alegro que te haya gustado, a ver que te parece el nuevo anddie ^^_

_**Lucia:** jaja vas leyendo de dos en dos xD ya como que con este complemento el anterior y me convenze un poco más, a__ ver que te parece ;) te traere pronto el siguiente para que te deleites con ambos xD_

_**Su Broderick:** Es una gran razon :D realmente pienso que fue por eso que termino enamorandose de Lily, porque le hacia la vida dificil xD probablemente use eso en algun capitulo proximo ;) y no te preocups por lo otro, James madurara poco a poco __;)_

_**Vanesa-Salazar:** lo que pasa es que James tiene una vida ocupada xD bueno si...lo pongo algo flojo xD es para reforzar el punto, a ver que te parece el nuevo capi ^^_

_**o.O. MaR .O.o: **James n__o dijo las palabras correctas xD yo tambien me hubiera dejado convenzer por esa razon jijiji pero Lily quiere comprobar que a madurado asi que se la va a poner dificil ^^_

_Ahora si chicas, el capitulo:_

**Capitulo 7**

**Porque yo sé que no lo eres**

-…Y entonces se fue- Termino James de relatar a sus amigos, pues harto de su fracaso esperaba que los merodeadores pudieran ayudarle con Lily

-Yo pienso…-comenzó Sirius muy serio cruzándose de brazos, James le miro expectante- ¡Yo pienso que no entiendo nada! ¡No tiene sentido que se comporte así!

James se dejo caer en su cama decepcionado, si ellos no podían ayudarle, ¿Quién?

- Yo creo que tal vez, tal vez no le gusto que dijeras que se cree perfecta- dijo tímidamente Peter

- ¡Por favor!- Padfoot miro a su amigo incrédulo

- Creo que Wormtail tiene razón- dijo Remus pensativo, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta- No me miren así, si lo piensan tiene sentido, ¿A qué chica le gusta que le digan que se cree perfecta? No sirius, Annet no cuenta, todos sabemos que tiene menos cerebro que una esponja- el nombrado bajo la mano que había levantado

_______________________________________________________________________

Mas tarde, James paseaba por los corredores hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro para una tarea, mientras tanto aprovechaba para analizar lo que había dicho Remus…

Bueno, probablemente tenía razón, pero también era cierto que a Lily le gustaba creerse perfecta, ¿tenía que decirle una mentira para que aceptara salir con él?...No, tampoco eso le gustaría…

"_Rayos esto se está poniendo muy complicado"_ pensó molesto mientras intentaba pensar en otra razón, una que de preferencia no hiciera Lily que se fuera sin decir nada

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía hacia él, una silueta delgada cargada con varios libros que apenas le dejaban ver. El resultado fue que al momento siguiente habían chocado, aunque a James no le había pasado nada, la dueña de la silueta calló por la fuerza.

- Lo siento- se apresuro a tender la mano James- ¿Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a la biblioteca a entregar esto- explico la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello y trataba de recoger los libros que se habían caído, aunque eran tantos que solo logro caerse otra vez con todos

James no pudo evitar reír, con lo que se ganó una mirada fulminante de su pelirroja, se agacho para ayudarla a recoger mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡Gracias James!- gritó la chica mientras echaba a correr hacia la biblioteca ya con todos los libros

El pelinegro se quedó sonriendo, pensando en que tal vez su Lily no era tan perfecta como aparentaba todo el tiempo, y él era una de las pocas personas que podía ver esos pequeños desplantes de torpeza…

De repente lo entendió. Su respuesta, Lily se creía perfecta, pero también, él sabía que no lo era…

Corrió velozmente para alcanzarla y darle a conocer su nuevo descubrimiento, pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina que llevaba a la biblioteca, se quedó helado…

Lily Evans, SU Lily Evans, besando al premio anual de Ravenclaw, un tal Marcus Norwich, un chico inteligente y guapo sí, pero definitivamente más orgulloso y arrogante que él (y no solo porque fuera él quien lo dijera)

Porque definitivamente…Lily Evans no era perfecta, y eso James Potter lo sabía muy bien.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*me escudo detras de un arbol* ( ? y el arbol de donde salió? )_

_si, probablemente no le gusto mucho el final jajaja pero era algo necesario ^^ les prometo arreglar la situacion en los proximos capitulos ^^_

_quejas, opiniones, intentos de asesinato? o lo que quieran xD con ese botoncito verde ^^_


	8. Porque sé que estás celosa

_**Disclaimer:** los merodeadores no me pertenecen T_T de ser asi Sirius se abria quedado conmigo :b_

_Hola chicas!_

_esta vez vengo un poco más rapido con el capitulo ^^ no me podia resistir las ganas de publicarlo xD desde que comencé la historia es uno de mis favoritos, espero que les guste también ^^ bueno antes que nada los r&r_

_**Luniz. FanPotterica: **jajaja me tienes que contar esa historia de las pompis xD nada mas con el titulo ya me estaba muriendo de risa jajaja. que raro que no te publique los r&r, ojala que se arregle pronto ^^ y me alegro que te guste la historia no dejes de seguirla! tal vez algun dia ganen en la apuesta jaja y hablando de eso ¿tengo permiso de usar sus titulos para la historia? es que son realmente muy buenos y creo q se donde quedarian :D_

_**Su Broderick:** si jeje, fui un poco mala con James y es cierto que no se lo merece, pero esa parte es importante para la historia, no te preocupes lo arreglere ^^_

_**anddie. cullen:** "el otro" jaja me gusta como suena, no te preocupes no exagerare con esto lo prometo ^^ solo lo necesario para la trama. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo!!_

_**Vanesa-Salazar:** mmm, creo que esperaremos a ver eso de la nariz rota xD pero seria una uena idea... ya vere y tal vez lo incluya más adelante :D_

_**jenny ann evans:** si eso es para dejarte destrozado... pero las cosas se le solucionaran pronto ^^ grax por pasarte a leer la historia ^^ espero q te guste el nuevo capitulo!_

_**pottersita:** amm, mejor me apresuro a arreglar las cosas *aun detras del arbol me pongo a escribir como loca* y con lo de wormtail y los chicos, yo al estarlo escribiendo tambien me moria de la risa xD_

_**jjaacckkyy:** jaja es divertido escribir tu nombre xD bueno si..pobre james, solo sufrira lo necesario lo prometo! jiji me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo, no dejes de seguir la historia ^^_

_**RociRadcliffe: **realmente comienzo a pensar que fui muy cruel xD la vdd que cosas como esas te rompen el corazón, pero a veces el dolor es necesario como aqui jeje_

_disfruten el cap chicas!!_

**Capitulo 8**

**Porque sé que estás celosa**

-¡Te lo juro Moony, no está normal!- aseguró Sirius sentado junto a su amigo licántropo en el gran comedor, al otro lado estaba Peter y frente a los tres, James

-Yo lo veo normal- dijo inseguro Wormtail

- ¡Pero no le ha pedido una cita a Evans hace más de 2 semanas!- dijo alarmado mientras los tres miraban a su amigo de gafas revolver un tazón de cereal sin mucho ánimo

-Tienes razón Sirius, está muy raro- coincidió Remus pensativo- James, ¿Estás bien?

-Si-contesto éste simplemente

-¿No piensas en Evans?- intentó Sirius

-Si- repitió el chico-¡Pienso que estoy perdiendo el tiempo! Definitivamente, ella no quiere una cita conmigo, y no voy a seguir pidiéndosela- el muchacho se levantó y salió del comedor sin decir una palabra más

No estaba seguro si se sentía molesto o decepcionado, pero simplemente lo que había visto hace 2 semanas le había hecho darse cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era una tontería, si Lily quisiera salir con él lo habría hecho hace mucho

Ahora, era momento de recuperar su fama de conquistador, había decaído un poco durante el último año y eso no podía permitírselo

-Hola guapa, ¿Cómo te llamas?- se acerco a una ravenclaw de quinto curso, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, y la abrazó por la cintura

- Dafne- contestó tímidamente

- Muy bien, bella Dafne, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Hogsmade el próximo sábado?- le preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia ella

- Sí, claro- sonrió la chica tomándola, James le devolvió el gesto y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino a la clase de encantamientos

________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, James se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor cuando notó a alguien sentarse frente a él. Miró de reojo para encontrarse a Lily leyendo tranquilamente "El profeta", no tomó mucha importancia y siguió mordisqueando su pan tostado

- Hola James- saludó la chica al cabo de un minuto, el aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza- y… ¿Es cierto que vas a salir con Dafne Mirtalk el sábado?- preguntó intentando parecer casual mientras picaba su tarta de melaza con el tenedor

- Si, así es- dijo tranquilamente, aunque algo más interesado en la pelirroja- me imagino que te alegraras, así le dejo el camino libre a Norwich- su tono se endureció inconscientemente

- ¿Estás así por lo de Marcus?- pregunto la pelirroja alzando una ceja, depués volvio a su aparente tranquilidad- Bueno, no es que te incumba ni nada por el estilo, pero Marcus y yo no somos novios, solo… salimos, nada formal- le sonrió

- Tienes razón, no me importa- dijo el moreno en tono indiferente, aunque por alguna razón, ahora ese le parecía el día más perfecto de su vida- yo no estoy celoso como tú de Dafne- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Yo celosa? ¡No me hagas reír Potter!- Lily soltó una risa algo fingida- mejor date prisa o McGonagall nos quitará puntos por llegar tarde a la clase- le avisó antes de levantarse y comenzar el caminó hacia la salida- Y por cierto- se giró en el momento que el chico de gafas abría la boca para decir algo- que SEGÚN TU yo esté celosa no es una razón para salir contigo-terminó y siguió su camino, dejando a James sonriendo como un bobo

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_algo mejor? puedo salir de detras del árbol? _

_jijiji espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus r&r con mi asistente de ahi abajo ^^_

_nos vemox!_


	9. Porque detesto verte con él

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios... porque tienen que recordarmelo? T_T_

_Holax!_

_realmente me tarde demasiado esta vez jeje lo siento chikas, tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y d ultimo momento se me ocurrio otro reacomodo de capitulos xD apenas ahorita termine este y para colmo apenas son 500 palabras! xD bueno prometo que intentaré no tardarme tanto, grax a mis seguidoras:_

_**Luniz. FanPotterica: **jajajajajaja definitivamente es una historia muy buena xD y bueno casi le atinaste solo que fue la situacion alrevez jiji grax por **darme** permiso con los titulos ^^ probablemente verán mas d uno x aqui ;) con lo de cuantos van a ser...amm digamos que van a perder mucho dinero xD cada dia se me ocurren nuevos y no se cuales sacar T_T a ver cuantos quedan a final jeje disfruta el nuevo capitulo ^^_

_**anddie. cullen: **si jaja a mi tambien me encanta darle el papel de celosa le queda super jijiji eso le pasa por no querer andar con james xD_

_**jjaacckkyy: **como dije solo lo necesario ^^ y realmentew me divirtio mucho escribir esa escena de Lily y James xD me alegra que te haya gustado ^^_

_**pottersita: **si los celos son malos... pero tan divertidos xD siempre e pensado asi de Lily, que en fondo amaba a James con locura, solo que es muy orgullosa y james muy inamduro xD mala combinación_

_**Alice Annabelle Whitlock: **bienbenida al grupo ^^ grax por leer y me alegro que te haya gustado!! tambien adoro a james/lily una de mis parejas favoritas ^^ espero q continues siguiendo la historia!!_

_**Su Broderick: **Si, realmente no es lo mejor que podria haber echo, pero hay que entenderlo, tenia el corazón roto y queria olvidar a Lily, un poco_

_**Vanesa-Salazar: **jaja realmente tienes razón, por mas que "odies" a alguien no te pasas todo el día gritandole xD (seria malo para la voz xD) tambien me encanta cuando leo a una Lily celosa grax por decir que lo escribo bien ^^ espero que disfrutes el nuevo cap!_

_**ClausxD: **ahora es cuando me pregunto eres ciko o chika? xD tuve un error reciente con eso y me quiero asegurar jeje graxias por leer me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ espero que sigas la historia!_

_**Saiyury11:** mmm nop xD para la sangre aun falta un poco jaja pero la garantizo si abra cuandomenos en un capitulo xD espero que sigas la historia y que te guste ^^_

_**RociRadcliffe: **jaja de acuerdo con eso! y con lo de Lily yo moria de risa xD me alegra que te guste!! por fin traigo el proximo ^^ desfrutalo_

_**Amduu: **Lily es muy tonta xD lo que ace el orgullo... pero en el interios ya la tiene a sus pies xD de los hoyitos amm, no se jaja nunca me los e imaginado yo creo q es cosa d cada quien jaja_

_**Dobbina: **si los hago demasiado cortos jeje pero me alegra que te esten gustando ^^ espero que sigas la histria ^^_

_wow 12!! graxias por los r&r chics disfruten el capitulo:_

**Capitulo 9**

**Porque detesto verte con él**

-¿Y porque tienen que andar juntos en todos lados?- se quejó James unos 3 días después de su plática con Lily

-Son novios James, se supone que pasen tiempo juntos- le explicó por milésima vez Remus mientras leía tranquilamente su libro de encantamientos

-No es verdad, no son novios- James se sentó cruzando los brazos enfurruñado

-No se de qué te quejas, a ti te ven todos los días con una chica diferente- el castaño alzó una ceja mirándolo sobre la tapa del libro

-Sí, pero…- no pudo alegar nada más

* * *

-¿James me estás escuchando?-preguntó Sirius al cabo de 10 minutos de ser ignorado, no obtuvo respuesta-¿James?-nada-¡James!

-¡¿Qué?!- el muchacho se giró molesto por los gritos

-¡Llevo como media hora hablándote!- Padfoot se cruzó de brazos molesto, después se giró hacia donde estaba mirando su amigo y suspiró- no creo que te sirva de mucho observarlos todo el día James

- ¡Es que no sé qué está haciendo con él!- se despeino el cabello con gesto desesperado

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?-Sirius puso una sonrisa infantil

-Si claro, si me acerco a ella va a creer que estoy celoso

-¿Y no lo estás?

-¡Claro que no! ¡James Potter jamás se pone celoso!- aseguró poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón, Sirius se encogió de hombros para después repetirle lo que había estado contándole

* * *

La habitación de los chicos de sexto curso estaba en completo silencio, pasaba de las 2 y los cuatro merodeadores estaban profundamente dormidos… al menos 3 de ellos

James se encontraba recargado en la cabecera de su cama, jugando con la snitch que había robado el año anterior. Por alguna razón no podía dormir, una razón con nombre y apellido que se paseaba por todo el castillo con su no-novio.

Al cabo de un rato suspiró, definitivamente Lily Evans no hacía más que darle problemas… eso y quitarle horas de sueño que a veces dudaba que valieran la pena

Sonrió, por supuesto qué valían la pena, aunque quisiera golpear lo primero que se pusiera frente a él cada vez que la veía con Norwich, y aunque la mayoría de las veces solo recibiera de ella una mirada furiosa, valía la pena.

Aunque detestara verla con él… y nunca estuviera dispuesto a dejar que lo supiera

* * *

_que tal? el turno de nuestro james de ponerse celoso xD_

_espero les haya gustado! traere pronto el proximo ^^_

_mientras jueguen con el botoncito verde de abajo :D_


	10. Porque eres muy extraña

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, solo me gusta jugar con sus vidas un rato ^^_

_holax!_

_realmente me estoy tardando demasiado xD lo siento chicas! e tenido mucho que hacer y se me va la inspiracion T_T pero bueno, logré terminar este chap :D grax a mis seguidors:_

_**Su Broderick: **en eso tienes razón, pero James es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que esta celoso... otra de las razones por las que debe madurar xD_

_**anddie. cullen'bp: **te cambiaste el nombre :D un poco pero lo cambiaste xD no los haré sufrir mucho no te preocupes ^^ solo durará un par de chaps mas y listo! creo que no puedo decir que continué pronto pero aqui me tienes jeje_

_**Saiyury11: **realmente no es que lo intente demasiado xD pero no simplemente no le funciona_

_**Luniz. FanPotterica: **tambien a mi me habria gustado eso! adoro a los merodeadores y Lily ^^ probablemente le funcionaria eso de la cancion xD pero simplemente no quiere xD (o no quiero yo que lo haga jaja) pero en algún momento se tendrá que dar cuenta_

_**RociRadcliffe: **Si, es algo malvada con James xD pero bueno, ella ya estaba celosa, le tocaba a James xD_

_**jjaacckkyy:** jiji que bien que concuerdes y te haya gustado ^^ espero q te guste el nuevo chap_

_**Vanesa-Salazar: **no te desesperes la nariz rota llegará a su tiempo xD me alegro que te guste ^^ espero que este sea igual :)_

_**aymee cm: ***me limpio el tomatazo* y yo creia que ya habia salvado xD que cosas del destino con el nombre xD y con lo de los celos, a mi ambos me parecen muy tierno xD pero tienes razon lo del beso facilitaria mucho las cosas... creo que por eso no puedo usarla jajaja_

_**KATNISS-ALICE: **bienvenida chica ^^ me alegro que te guste la historia espero que la sigas :)_

_Bueno, este cap es mas para reirnos un rato con las locuras de los merodeadores xD espero que les guste:_

**Capitulo 10:**

**Porque eres muy extraña**

-¡Ya se! ¡Porque su cabello es rojo!- gritó sonriente Sirius mientras colgaba boca abajo de una rama del gran haya que había junto al lago

-No, esa ya la intenté- James se despeino el ya desordenado cabello negro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo

-Deberías intentar algo más serio- agregó Remus mientras cambiaba la página del libro que leía, a su lado Peter estaba durmiendo

-¿Algo más serio?- Sirius comenzó a pensar mientras se balanceaba sobre la rama-¡Ya se! ¡Porque estás celoso de verla con Norwich!- sonrió ganándose un golpe de su mejor amigo

-No estoy celoso- aseguró este- simplemente quiero que salga conmigo, así se dará cuenta que soy mejor que Norwich y se quedará conmigo-terminó sonriendo- Vamos Moony ayúdame, tu nunca me das ninguna razón

-De acuerdo…- Remus se quedó pensando mientras mordisqueaba una barra de chocolate- ¡¿Qué tal porque te gusta el chocolate?!- sonrió al cabo de unos minutos

- No Remus, eso te gusta a ti- observó Sirius mordiendo el chocolate que le acababa de quitar al castaño

- Bueno, entonces porque no te gusta el chocolate- intentó arrebatándole la barra a su amigo

- No creo que sea una buena razón Moony- James le quitó a su vez la barra y le dio una gran mordida- además, tu eres el que dijo que tenía que buscar una razón seria

- Cierto- Remus recuperó su chocolate y se lo terminó antes de que algo más le pasara

-Pero eso de encontrar una razón es muy difícil- se quejó Padfoot- Evans es una chica muy rara, no le gusta el quidditch, no le divierten nuestras bromas, no cree que McGonagall está amargada y no se duerme en la clase de Binns- numeró contando con los dedos-¿Se me olvido algo?

-No, definitivamente es muy extraña- concordó James, después de unos minutos pensativo se formó en su rostro una sonrisa-¡Eso es!

- ¿No estarás pensando pedirle una cita porque crees que es extraña cierto?- preguntó el castaño deteniendo a su amigo en seco- porque con eso volverías al problema del "porque te crees perfecta"

- ¿Y entonces?- James se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas- Creo que con esto quedo igual que antes-se quejó antes de recostarse sobre el pasto molesto. Más aun después de ver a pasar a su pelirroja tomando la mano de Marcus.

* * *

_que tal? dejen reviews y diganme uq epiensan ^^^(aun se admiten jitomatazos para las que quieran, por este o pr algun capitulo anterior xD)_

_dejenlo todo con mi asistente ese lindo votoncito verde de abajo :D_


	11. Porque no te gusta el quidditch

_**Disclaimer: **James y Lily Potter sn propiedad de J.k., Macus Norwich es mio... les doy permiso de golpearlo xD (nada mas no lo maten, lo ocupo un par d chaps mas)_

_olax! trayendo el cap 11!! creo que me estoy tardando demasiado en traerlos jiji pero me alegro que no dejen de leer chics!_

_**o.O. MaR .O.o: **si probablemente le ayudaria mucho, pero no puedo darsela jijiji creo q me gusta hacerlo sufrir xD esta bien aunque no dejes coment me alegra que sigas la historia ^^_

_**RociRadcliffe: **jiji realmente lo e intentado... simplemente no me salen xD la idea es corta y me quedan cortos :) y realmente, habria sido un desastre qu le diera esa razón jaja me gusta verlo sufrir pero no exagerare xD_

**_Su Broderick:_ **_cierto, el problema esta en que no se les ocurre siquiera hacer eso! si lo hicieran todo seria mas facil para ellos y nosotras xD las razones son muy buenas :D tengo algunas ideas asi para caps proximos asi que probablemente las verás ^^_

_**Luniz. FanPotterica: **jiji lo siento tenia un problema de inspiracion jiji me alegra que creas q valio la pena ^^ y lo de Sirius es cierto realmente adora a Lily solo que no se lo muestra abiertamente :D disfruta el nuevo chap amiga ^^_

_**Amduu: **jaja me imagino que no has de querer mucho a ese que te recuerda xD y si marcus es el personaje odiable del fic xD no te preocupes no0s desaremos de el pronto :D_

_**anddie. cullen'bp: **lo de remus y el chocolate no lo pude dejar fuera xD me encanta!! y la vdd creo q estoy revolviendo mucho al pobre james xD se va a quedar sin razones como siga yo asi jiji _

_bueno0, disfrutes el chap!!_

**Capitulo 11:**

**Porque no te gusta el quidditch**

El sábado el cielo amaneció nublado. No era un clima demasiado favorable para los equipos de quidditch de ravenclaw y Slytherin, que jugarían ese día.

Sin embargo la perspectiva de lluvia no apagaba el ánimo de los chicos, que como cada sábado animaban a su equipo favorito. Unos minutos después había llegado la hora del parido y los ocupantes del gran comedor salían emocionados hacia el campo de quidditch detrás de los equipos que jugarían.

James salió junto con los demás chicos, dispuesto a tomar un buen lugar en las gradas. Sin embargo al salir se topó con una pequeña distracción que no pudo evitar seguir

-Hola Evans- sonrió a la pelirroja cuando la hubo alcanzado

-Potter-respondió ella siguiendo su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor- ¿Por qué no estás con el resto en el campo de quidditch?

-¿Por qué no estás ahí tú?- preguntó a su vez el chico

-Como te he dicho las últimas 50 veces que has preguntado eso, no me gusta el quidditch

-Pero va a jugar Norwich, ¿no irás a animar a tu noviecito?-su tono se endureció, como cada vez que lo mencionaba

- A diferencia de ti, él comprende que no me gusta el quidditch y no me insistió a que fuera- contestó para después dar la contraseña a la dama gorda y entrar en la sala común

-Pero si vas a ver cuando yo juego- James sonrió- ¿Eso quiere decir qué prefieres verme a mí que a él?- Lily negó con la cabeza incrédula mientras se acercaba a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios

- Cada vez que pienso que no podrías ser más arrogante terminas por sorprenderme-dijo seria- una cosa es que no me guste ni me interese ese deporte, pero otra que no apoye a mi casa, eso nunca dejaré de hacerlo

-Pero admite que el hecho de que yo sea capitán del equipo te anima un poco- sonrió de nuevo el moreno

-Eres un tonto- le devolvió la sonrisa cruzándose de brazos- Sabes, me "encantaría" quedarme charlando contigo todo el día, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y según parece está a punto de llover, tengo que darme prisa- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir la escalera

-¡Espera!- James le llamó desde abajo- ¿Saldrías conmigo porque no te gusta el quidditch?-preguntó, Lily rió un poco

-No James, no lo haría- respondió antes de cerrar su puerta.

* * *

_muy cortito xD pero se nota el pequeño avance?_

_bueno dejenme sus coments ^^ volvere lo más pronto que pueda_


	12. Porque te gusta saltar bajo la lluvia

_**Disclaimer: **rápido y sin dolor: ... rayos, aun duele T_T_

_olax!!_

_de nuevo lamento mucho la tardanza jiji e estado con un trabajo de quimica que no me deja escribir en paz T_T pero al final me allé un tiempito y terminé el chap :D_

_prinero que nada los r&r:_

_**Su Broderick: **si lo se, pero nuestro niño es algo tontito xD por eso casi no se le ocurren razones jijiji_

_**Luniz: **mmm realmente eso lo hace mucho mas corto xD siento la tarnadanza jiji realmente has perdido tanto O_O creo que las apuestas no son buenas xD con lo de que te va ahacer saltar dell asiento, no lo sep, avisame si paso o no jiji el pk ya lo xplique xD mugroso rabajo que me dejaron a inicio de octubre xD y la razon, realmente yo tambien las adoro todas!! (creo que si no no las escribiria) pero Lily se hace la dificil, como ya dije doy permisos de golpear a Norwich xD y propmeto intentar no tardarme anto amiga ^^ disfruta del chap_

_**Liixsy: **tengo que hacerlo sufrir xD apenas van en sexto todavia falta el septimo año jijiji espero que disfrutes el nuevo chap ^^_

_**Sango: **me alegro que te guste la historia ^^ y si, con el tiempo James mejorará un poco jiji_

_**aymee cm:** yo saldría con el por cualquiera xD me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ espero que este igual :D_

_**LovetaH: **jaja no te preocupes por desaparecer ^^ me algre que aun sigas la historia :) con lo de los nombres, realmente me gustan mas en ingles xD no se pk es una costumbre que tengo y ya no se me quita jiji y no te preocupes, hay tiempo de sobra para ver sus celos ^^_

_**RociRadcliffe: **le tomara aun un tiempito ^^ y si comienzo a pensar que es mala con James... a ver que hago con ella xD disfruta del chap ^^_

_**afrokd: **si, deberia intentar eso, seguro que así la convencia, pero entonces no habria fic, tendra que sufrir un poco mas :) que bien que te este gustando ^^ espero que sigas la historia_

_**PamLess: **gracias por leer ^^ me alegro que te guste, disfrute el nuevo chap :)_

_**AlinaKristall: **lo siento no puedo adelantar razones ^^ jiji me alegra que te este gustando, espero que sigas la historia :D_

_gracias por seguir ^^ no pense que fuera a gustar tanto la historia O_O pero me alegro ^^ disfruten el chap:_

**Capitulo 12:**

**Porque te gusta saltar bajo la lluvia**

. ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí?

- Ninguna tan importante como para dejarte cariño- la pelirroja rodó los ojos

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme cariño? No creo que a Marcus le agrade si te llega a escuchar- James rió

- Como si me importara tanto lo que piense ese…- Lily le dirigió una mirada de advertencia- de acuerdo, si te molesta dejaré de hacerlo princesa- la chica suspiró antes de volver a su lectura

-Potter- habló de nuevo 5 minutos después

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- le dedicó una sonrisa radiante

-Realmente me estas poniendo de nervios, ¿Te importaría quitarte de enfrente de mí?

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse, para después sentarse a su lado recargado contra el tronco del haya. La chica le miró- ¿Qué? Ya no estoy enfrente de ti

-Eres increíble- negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse y hacer un hechizo que desapareció el libro que había estado leyendo- si me disculpas, voy a ver a Marcus- James bufó

-Aún no comprendo que le ves, es tan tonto que ni siquiera puede distinguir la snitch de la quaffle, no me extraña que hayan perdido ayer-la chica le ignoró completamente- ¡Vamos Evans! ¿no disfrutas de una simple broma?

-Disfruto de una que sea buena James, y créeme que escuchar cómo te burlas de mi novio no es algo que me mate de risa- contestó fríamente la pelirroja

-¿Y entonces cuál es tu tipo de broma? Ya he intentado todas las formas que conozco y no logro encontrar la correcta- se quejó molesto el chico mientras sentía un par de gotas de lluvia caer sobre él- O es simplemente que eres una aburrida

-¡No soy una aburrida!- contradijo Lily furiosa

-¿En serio? Porque te conozco hace 6 años y nunca he visto que te diviertas

-¡Que no me pase todo el día haciéndole bromas tontas a los Slytherins no significa que no me divierta!

-¡No digo que tangas que hacerlo! ¡Simplemente creo que pasar todo el día pegada a un libro no es exactamente diversión!- James estaba molesto, el día había comenzado maravillosamente y ahora estaba discutiendo con Lily por algo tan simple como una broma

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos minutos, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos. De repente, Lily miró hacia arriba, como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de que llovía, y sonrió

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres ver que me divierta?- preguntó antes de echar a correr, James se quedó algo desconcertado unos segundos, hasta que vio a la pelirroja saltando en los charcos

Una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro mientras la observaba dar saltos y vueltas en la lluvia con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Se encogió de hombros antes de correr junto a ella y tomarla por la cintura para brincar con juntos mientras reían. Entre todo terminaron cayendo, ella sobre él

-¿Suficientemente divertido?- preguntó la chica aún riendo

-Mucho mejor que eso-sonrío el moreno en respuesta-¿Por qué te gusta saltar bajo la lluvia?-Lily rió

-No, lo siento James-dijo antes de levantarse y reanudar su camino hacia el castillo

* * *

_que tal? :D espero que les haa gustado_

_dejen todos sus comentarios con el botoncito verde :D_

_PD: la idea para este capi salió del ff **probando matrimonio **de **Erol **recomendado 100%!!_


	13. Porque nuestros nombres suenan muy bien

_**Disclaimer:** rápido y sin dolor: harrypotternofueesoserámionunca... rayos aun duele T.T_

_Olax!!_

_mmm creo que se esta haciendo costumbre pero siento tardar tanto ^^ la ultima semana estube mega aburrida, y asi no puedo escribir xD pero ya ayer me inspiré y termine este y el proximo :D_

_bueno, los reviews:_

_**o.O. MaR .O.o: **que bien que te guste ^^ espero que este igual :D_

_**Liixsy:** jaja si tienes razón soy mala xD pero no es tanto ya falta poco ;) que bien que te haya gustado el final :D_

_**afrokd:** que bien que te guste ^^ espero que este tambien :D_

_**RociRadcliffe:** xD para este momento ni yo lo se xD yo le abria dicho que si a la primera jajaja_

_**jjaacckkyy:** como dije, apenas estan en sexto xD le seguirá diciendo que x lo menos hasta que lleguen a septimo xD pobre james_

_**anddie cullen'bp:** que bien que los hayas leido ambos ^^ y que te esten gustando :D aqui dejando el 13 para que lo disfrutes :D_

_**Su Broderick:** si, yo tambien pienso que es muy interesante y divertido, simplemente tenia que decirle algo jeje y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió_

_**aymee cm:** abria sido una gran solución, se me ocurrio pero ahi abria terminado el fic xD y todavia ni llegan a 7º xD_

_**Popis:** que bien que te unas y te este gustando ^^ tambien a mi me encanta, creo que por eso se me ocurrio ponerlo jijiji_

_**Luniz: **jajaja golpealo con confianza :D y m alegra que te haya gustado ^^ me encantan los momentos asi en las historias :D buenop, disfruta el nuevo amiga ^^_

_**Amduu:** jiji me imagino que no0 lo quieres mucho x lo que dices xD que bien que te este gustando ^^ aunque aun t falta el 12 jiji_

_**Bii3. kipit-Sicret:** genial que te guste chica ^^ aqui trayendo el siguiente :D disfrutalo ^^_

_bueno, disfruten el cap!!_

**Capitulo 13:**

**Porque nuestros nombres suenan muy bien juntos**

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó

-Ahh, ¿entonces es por eso que estás enfermo?- preguntó Sirius antes de que su amigo estornudara

-Si- contestó James

-Por un momento creí que te había tirado al lago el calamar gigante- Los tres merodeadores miraron a Sirius desconcertados- ¿Qué? Podría haber pasado

Los cuatro chicos siguieron tranquilamente su camino unos minutos, hasta que Peter preguntó algo desconcertado

-Oigan, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que vayamos a la enfermería?

-Ah, pues que como mi bella Lily está más enferma que yo y no pudo asistir a clases hoy, no se enteró de que seremos pareja para el proyecto de Slughorn- contestó James sonriendo como tonto

-Cierto, vaya que eres suertudo hermano- Sirius le golpeó el hombro sonriente

-Aunque si lo piensas…-comenzó Remus pensativo-para estos momentos Cloe ya debe estar con Lily en la enfermería- James se rascó la barbilla

-Tienes razón, mejor corremos

Minutos después los 4 chicos se encontraban frente a la enfermería. James se acercó despacio a la puerta y la abrió un poco, para ver a Lily sentada en una de las camas con cara de estar en shock y a su amiga rubia de pie frente a ella

-¿Lily?- preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa- vaya, creo que te lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba

-¡¡Queeeeeee!!- el grito debió haberse escuchado en todo el castillo, James rió mientras veía a Cloe taparse los oídos

- Veo que te han dado la buena noticia amor- entró con una sonrisa radiante (que había tenido desde que recibió la noticia)- Te entiendo, yo tampoco podía creer nuestra buena suerte cuando Slughorn me lo dijo- se sentó a los pies de la cama

-No sé qué tiene de buena suerte pasar las próximas 3 semanas trabajando contigo- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un rato, James miraba a Lily, quien se concentraba en mirar a todos lados menos a él, y el resto había comenzado una partida de snap explosivo en una cama de al lado

- Solo para que lo sepas…- habló la chica finalmente, aun sin mirar al moreno- el que Slughorn haya decidido decir "Lily y James" no significa que pasaremos más tiempo juntos

-De hecho, si deben hacerlo Lils- contradijo su amiga, la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada furiosa

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó a James, que tenia nuevamente una sonrisa boba en la boca

-Me gusta lo que dijiste

-¿Qué? ¿lo de no pasar más tiempo juntos?- alzó una ceja, el chico negó

-Me gusta como suenan nuestros nombres juntos- comenzó a explicar- solo piénsalo amor, "Lily y James" no me irás a negar que suenan muy bien, mucho mejor que "Lily y Marcus"

James continuó sonriendo, al ver que el resto de los presentes estaban demasiado sorprendidos para contestarle

* * *

_que tal? me parece que quedo algo raro xD la idea quedo totalmente diferente a la inicil xD_

_pero bueno, espero les haya gustado_

_dejen r&r :D nos vemox!!_


	14. Porque detesto verte llorar

_**Disclaimer:** rápido y sin dolor: harrypotternofueesoserámionunca... rayos aun duele T.T_

_jiji dios me desaparesco durante años xD pero finalmente traigo el proximo cap :D como siempre, los reviews primero:_

_**Luniz:** amm no lo imagino con granos pero está bien digamos que si es :D y claro que lo del Potter tambien es cierto, solo que creo que Lily habria asesinado a James si lo mencionaba en esos momentos xD espero te guste el nuevo cap amiga ^^ _

_**Popis: **Si, las cosas que pasan por pasar un buen rato jeje me alegra que te guste :D _

_**Liixsy:** muchisimo mejor xD y si, hasta a mi me sorprendió su ingenio xD ( ese cap no lo tenia planeado) y bueno, tendras que esperar un poco para ver la razón ;)_

_**Gii3. Kipit-sicret:** jiji si hace cosas muy graciosas xD me alegra que te guste :) y bueno, no tan prontito pero aqui esta ^^_

_**Hebinerd:** me alegra que te este gustando la historia ^^ y es cierto a veces es algo dificil hacer una historia en pocas palabras pero hay algunos muy buenos ^^ espero que sigas leyendo :D_

_**o.O. Mar.O.o: **igual ^^ espero que estes disfrutando la época chica ^^ y bueno, creo mas que nada intenta ignorarlo xD que no dariamos nosotras por estar en su lugar_

_**mandrea: **jiji me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ y si, da algo de risa xD james y sus ocurrencias_

_bueno, sin más... disfruten el chap :D_

**Capitulo 14:**

**Porque detesto verte llorar**

Una semana había pasado desde que Lily y James eran pareja en el proyecto de pociones. James había tenido una semana maravillosa desde entonces y todo el tiempo se le veía con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Un ejemplo perfecto era ese viernes, después de clases él y los chicos habían planeado una nueva broma para los Slytherins, una tan buena que habían tenido que realizarla ese mismo día, y ahora todo el equipo de quiddicth de la casa se dirigía hacia el castillo con la piel azul y el cabello purpura, colores que no se les quitarían por lo menos en una semana

-¡McGonagall!- avisó Peter a sus 3 amigos que reían a rienda suelta en el piso, junto a algunos chicos más. Inmediatamente todos echaron a correr en distintas direcciones.

James reía a carcajadas mientras corría hacia el lago negro, el primer escondite que se le ocurrió.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más cuando, al llegar tras el haya donde solía reunirse con sus amigos encontró a Lily sentada, pero se borró completamente al ver las lagrimas que descendían por las mejillas de la chica

-Lily, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-James…- Contrario a lo que esperaba, no le gritó que estaba bien y que se largara, simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando

-¿Qué tienes princesa?- le acarició la mejilla mientras la abrazaba con el otro brazo… como detestaba verla llorar- ¿Qué pasó?

-Marcus…-contestó con voz rota aun sollozando, James se tensó instantáneamente

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó furioso, apretando inconscientemente su abrazo

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…- un sollozo le interrumpió-iba esta mañana…a, verlo entrenar y…-otro sollozo- cuando llegue a los vestidores… lo vi…besando a Reena Greenstone…-volvió a sollozar

James no escuchó nada más antes de levantarse furioso y caminar directamente hacia el castillo. No sabía exactamente donde estaba Norwich, pero lo encontraría.

-Ahí estas- dijo entre dientes al distinguir al premio anual sentado en la mesa de su casa en el Gran Comedor, riendo como si nada-¡Eh, Norwich!- el muchacho se giró para sentir un puño impactando contra su cara

* * *

Minutos más tarde, James caminaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, aunque aun muy enojado, sabiendo que el castigo que estaba a punto de recibir… había valido la pena

* * *

_deberia esconderme? porque no estoy segura de las reacciones al cap..._

_bueno, mejor me escondo de todas formas jeje_

_dejen sus reviews con opiniones, reclamos y amenazas de asesinato si gustan ^^_

_nos vemox!_


	15. Porque se que te preocupas por mi

_**Disclairmer:** rápido y sin dolor: HPnofueesoseramionunca ... rayos, aun duele xD_

**_Ahora si ya está corregido el cap jeje, tuve algunos problemas con la pagiuna y me movio las oraciones __**

_olax!_

_despues de años (para variar) paso a traer el siguiente chap_

_ahorita ando sin mucho tiempo jeje asi que no contestaré los reviews, se los contesto al rato o0 mañana x mp ;)_

_buenop, muchas grax a los que siguen la historia, disfruten el chap!!_

**Capitulo 15:**

**Porque sé que te preocupas por mi**

El buen humor de James se había esfumado por completo después de esa corta conversación con Lily, con la que no había podido volver a hablar, pues su castigo había comenzado ese mismo día y lo había mantenido ocupado hasta muy tarde.

Estaba preocupado… quería saber cómo estaba su pelirroja, pero nadie la había visto desde el día anterior, ni siquiera sus compañeras de cuarto

-¡James vamos!- Sirius le sacó de sus pensamientos- el partido iniciará en 15 minutos y ni siquiera estamos en el estadio

- De acuerdo, vamos ya- dijo desanimado mientras tomaba su escoba y ambos salían del dormitorio

Caminaron en silencio hacia los terrenos, Sirius pensaba en una forma de animar a James (cosa bastante difícil pues no sabía que le pasaba) y James seguía intentando pensar en donde podría estar Lily. Finalmente, después de un rato el chico de gafas decidió resignarse, al menos por el momento, y concentrarse en aplastar a Ravenclaw en el partido y de ser posible, romperle a Marcus Norwich la nariz otra vez.

Entraron a los vestidores, se vistieron y después del tradicional discurso del capitán, todo el equipo salió listo para el partido. Una vez en el campo James se adelantó y se puso frente a Marcus, quien lamentablemente volvía a tener su perfecta nariz gracias a la enfermera. El profesor Higgs se colocó entre ellos y después de recordarles las normas se estrecharon, o más bien trituraron las manos, antes de subir a sus escobas e iniciar el partido.

No podía concentrarse, las jugadas no le salían bien, por más que Sirius y Gunther le repitieran una y otra vez que pusiera la cabeza en el juego. Mientras daba vueltas distraídamente por el campo de quidditch, logró distinguir entre las gradas de Gryffindor a una pelirroja que lo miraba diciendo claramente "ni se te ocurra dejar que perdamos". La miró con una sonrisa aliviada que ella devolvió débilmente. En ese momento escuchó un grito de "¡Cuidado!" de varios de sus compañeros, antes de sentir un golpe contra su cabeza y caer inconsciente.

* * *

James abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza. Distinguió, al cabo de un rato, que se encontraba acostado en una cama de la enfermería. Sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y al levantar la cabeza pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja descansando sobre ellas

- ¿Lily?- preguntó algo desconcertado mientras intentaba incorporarse. La chica despertó algo sobresaltada.

- ¿James? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirándolo con preocupación

- Claro, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca- ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno, estabas algo distraído en el partido, Sirius intentaba alejar una bludger que iba hacía ti… y accidentalmente te golpeó en la cabeza con el bat- le dijo seria. James la miró unos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajada suelta

- ¡Voy a matarlo!- dijo entre carcajadas- ¡Si se supone que el distraído era yo!

- ¡Silencio Potter!- le regañó Lily- Si madame Becker se da cuenta de que sigo aquí me meterás en problemas

- Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo que veo pasa de medianoche- James le miró interrogante, poco después una sonrisa se formó en su boca- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

- Si, digo no, digo…- Lily comenzó a balbucear nerviosa- bueno yo… quería agradecerte, por lo de Marcus- le dedicó una sonrisa tímida

- Ah, eso- James le miró serio- se merecía mucho más que lo que hice, es una lástima que haya llegado McGonagall

- Bueno… solo eso, descansa Potter- Lily se levantó y comenzó a andar hacía la puerta. Después de haber dado unos pasos se giró y regreso para depositar un beso en la mejilla del moreno- Gracias James- le sonrió antes de irse del lugar.

* * *

_que tal? Lily ya empieza a hacerse mas evidente jijiji_

_dejen sus r&r con opinion :D_

_se cuidan chiks!!!_

_nos vemox!_


	16. Porque me gusta verte estudiar

**_Disclaimer: _**_rápido y sin dolor: HPnofueesoserámionunca.. . rayos, aun duele xD_

_ola chicas ^^ _

_lamento no haer actualizado antes, he tenido unos dias muy ocupados y apenas si he podido escribir esto jeje_

_tambien me disculpo por no responder los r&r, de nuevo vengo de carrera jeje se supone que estoy haciendo tarea (aun no lo entiendo, porque la tarea? a quien se le ocurrio inventarla? xD) pero lo he leido todos unas 500 veces, realmente agradesco los animos, y me disculpo por los errores del cap pasado jeje problemas de internet_

_bueno.. espero que disfruten el nuevo cap, está muy corto pero espero que no me haya quedado del todo mal ^^_

**Capitulo 16:**

**Porque me gusta verte estudiar**

Un par de días después del acontecimiento en el partido de quidditch James salió de la enfermería completamente recuperado. Los merodeadores no estaban muy seguros de porque, pero desde ese día una buena parte de su anterior buen humor había vuelto como por arte de magia.

Era miercoles, James y Lily estaban en la biblioteca del castillo, trabajando en la tarea que les había puesto Slughorn.

Al menos uno de ellos lo hacía, pues James estaba más concentrado en observar a su hermosa pelirroja que en seguir con el trabajo.

James siempre había sabido que Lily Evans era un chica hermosa, por más que en ciertas ocasiones intentara negarlo. Pero no estaba seguro de porque siempre le había parecido aún más bella cuando estaba estudiando.

Le gustaba como apoyaba su mentón sobre la mano izquierda mientras leía, esos rizos rojos rebeldes que se iban hacía su cara y que tenía que aparterse cada poco tiempo, le gustaba la fina linea que se formaba en su frente mientras intentaba entender a la perfección el tema que investigaba y como sus labios formaban un casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando lo lograba.

Aun no entendía bien el que "porque eres muy bonita" no fuera una razón válida. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan hermosa como Lily, eso debía contar aunque fuera un poco ¿no? Pero bueno... con Lily las cosas no eran normales exactamente... y eso realmente no le importaba mucho

- ¿Te pasa algo Potter?- la voz de la prefecta sacó al pelinegro de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh?- pronunció aun un poco perdido

- Bueno... llevas como 15 minutos viendome- le explico la chica rodando los ojos- la verdad es que me estabas poniendo nerviosa

- Entonces, ¿te pongo nerviosa?- James sonrió arrogante sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a la peirroja, ella giró los ojos otra vez

- Olvidalo Potter- él rió mientras la veía regresar a su lectura. Sacó un pergamino que llevaba en su libro de pociones y escribió mientras sonreía

_16. Porque me gusta verte estudiar._

* * *

_lo se, lo se, no vale la pena la espera xD_

_exageradamente corto, que puedo decir? la idea era corta xD _

_bueno... ya está en proceso el cap 17, intentaré darme un tiempo y terminarlo esta semana para subirlo la proxima ^^ _

_recerden al botoncito verde, es amigable xD_


End file.
